The present invention is directed to a home heating system for heating the interior of a home and supplying the home with heated water.
Many well-known types of systems are available and used, and one such system utilized today and receiving increasing attention is solar energy. Solar energy is typically tapped by solar energy collecting panels provided upon the roof of a house which solar panels store heat within their housing for heating air, which is subsequently used to heat a home.
Conventional systems of heating a home and providing hot water are becoming more and more expensive to operate due to the escalating cost of oil and natural gas, which has made solar energy an attractive alternative, for at least a supplemental source of energy.